


Pretty Boys Are In Demand

by way_2_gay



Series: Four Unstable Teen Boys In A Room Bitching - A Falsettos AU [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Broken Engagement, Falsettos AU, Fluff, Fuck that's a lot of tags, Gay Billy Hargrove, Gay Will Byers, Harringrove, Multi, No Smut, No Spoilers, No one gets AIDS, Not Beta Read, Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Pre-Slash, Steve Harrington Is a Mess, Swearing, We die like real men, a lot of it, and i thank you, and if y'all wanna do art, but like, go ahead, he just hasn't said it out loud yet, i don't know how to tag, i guess, if y'all wanna write smut for it, it's hinted - Freeform, its a whole other universe lmao, johnathan is trying his best, no one dies, sorry - Freeform, thank god, that's lit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/way_2_gay/pseuds/way_2_gay
Summary: It was tough on everyone, breaking off the engagement. Sometimes Steve wondered if it would have been easier to just stay together for Nancy’s sake, but Steve had never done anything for himself and decided it was time to finally indulge. He took his dad’s offer of a good, sensible job at his firm, he moved into a good, sensible house near good schools for his mother’s own peace of mind and he got down on one knee for a good, sensible girl. Nothing in his life so far had been in his control.In hindsight, maybe it was stupid, he thinks, falling for the smart-ass wrapped in leather and denim, but there’s that saying that sticks in his mind, that ‘love is blind’. Nah, love is just an asshole.((UPDATE: Joyce will only be mentioned a few times and will only properly be like,,,here towards the very end. Instead, jopper is gonna be featured heavily in the second part of the series for reasons, so if you're here for Jopper sorry pal)





	1. Tight Knit Party/Love is an Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> I bet y'all thought you saw the last of me! Hehehe! I had exams, then my mac broke, then I lost all inspiration, then I had no wifi (I still don't I'm uploading this using my phone's hotspot lmao) so it's been rough.  
> Season 3 broke me (I cried for days and I still can't talk to my friend about the show without tears) and my harringrove playlist is making me sad so I'm cheering myself up with this fic (even thought the ending of falsettos makes me weep like a goddamn baby).

It was tough on everyone, breaking off the engagement. Sometimes Steve wondered if it would have been easier to just stay together for Nancy’s sake – god knows it had been rough on her, evident in the glassy, distant look on her eyes as she slid the ring off her finger and threw it across the bedroom – but Steve had never done anything for himself and decided it was time to finally indulge. He took his dad’s offer of a good, sensible job at his firm, he moved into a good, sensible house near good schools for his mother’s own peace of mind and he got down on one knee for a good, sensible girl. Nothing in his life so far had been in his control.

In hindsight, maybe it was stupid, he thinks, falling for the smart-ass wrapped in leather and denim, but there’s that saying that sticks in his mind, that ‘love is blind’. _Love is an asshole,_ Steve spits under his breath. He has a point, if Billy’s any indication of that. He’s sat at the table – the _family table_ \- with that goddamn smirk as if he’s won something, jacket slung across the back of his chair. Steve hears the microwave ping in the background and groans.

“Really? You can't even put something together for me after a long day’s work?” Billy simply grunted and nodded towards the microwave that was now dormant.

“I’ve been busy all day. That okay for you, _princess_?”

“No, this is all wrong. You’re supposed to be like, making dinner when I come home. A-and cleaning and all that shit.” Steve was now flailing his arms wildly, as if he was having a stroke. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. He’d seen how his parents had worked together – his dad would come home from the office to his mom cooking in a clean house and Steve sitting at the table doing his homework in silence. Domestic bliss. Nancy’s parents were the same, and both couples had stayed together long enough. It was nothing like life with Billy.

Billy scoffed, standing to meet Steve’s turned back and wrapping his arms around the taller man’s torso, “sorry to disappoint, Harrington, but that sounds like housewife shit. Last time I checked, I’m not a chick,” he stood on his toes to nibble the lobe of Steve’s ear, whispering seductively, “but I can still moan like one if you quit your whining and take me upstairs already.” He twirled Steve around so they were now facing each other and pressed a leg between Steve’s, “been waiting all day for you.”

Steve rolled his eyes but played along. He grabbed the denim covering his boyfriend’s soft, plush ass and bit his lip, staring down into those baby blues, “you must have been so bored all day baby. Trapped all alone here in this house with nothing to do.” They both knew that it was a lie. Dustin and his little gaggle of nerds were always floating in and out of the Harrington house. Billy had found it weird at first, because Steve wasn’t really related to any of them (one of them was his ex’s brother, he’s pretty sure, but that’s hardly what you’d consider close family) and he didn’t go to school with any of them; they were all way too young to have been in high school with Steve. From what Billy had gathered, Steve was Dustin’s mentor – whatever that meant – and the others had just tagged along. He’d grown fond of them after a while, especially after his sister became a regular fixture in the group. He found pleasure in being an ass to them, but it was all good fun. So yeah, Billy had hardly been lonely, but it was easier to play into Steve’s sick and twisted housewife fantasy if he felt like getting his rocks off anytime soon. “I’d better show you a good time then, huh? Entertain you for a couple of hours?”

The ready-meal was soon forgotten as hurried footsteps descended up the stairs and left to cool again through the night into the next morning.


	2. Thrill Of First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve thinks back to the time when he first met Billy.

Steve had never meant to leave his fiancée for a denim-clad asshole with a mullet, but God works in mysterious ways. At least, that’s what Jonathan had told him. It was a complete accident and if Steve could rewind time, well…he wouldn’t change a thing, but he’d be much cockier about the whole thing. He’d also try to find a better way to tell Nancy, because finding the man you’re about to marry in your brother’s weird friend’s den with his tongue shoved down the throat of another person – another _man_ \- couldn’t be good for one’s self-esteem or sanity.

Still, time only pushes forward, and Steve can’t relive his first meeting with Billy. He could only reminisce.

It was in the middle of autumn and the Hawkins air was cool and crisp. Mrs Henderson was out of state with a cousin, so Steve had taken to driving Dustin to and from the high school, and once one of the nerd herd did something the others always hopped on. That’s how Steve found himself waiting outside of his old high school, leaning against his beemer and biting at his nails. 

He wasn’t waiting too long as the bell rang out only 10 minutes after he arrived. Through the wave of sweaty, hormonal teens spilling out from the doors he spotted his gang of nerds – but the redhead was a new addition. That was weird. Mike and Lucas were always a little cautious when it came to inviting new people into their little circle, but he didn’t have time to question it since Dustin was dragging her up to the car to introduce her to Steve.

“Steve! My man, meet Max. She’s the one that’s been beating my Dig Dug score, turns out she’s not some lonely douchebag, she’s not even a guy! And she skates, which is so cool.” Ah, yes. The Dig Dug tragedy. Steve had let Dustin crash on his sofa as he ranted for hours about the _“totally stupid loser trying to steal his title as the king of the arcade”._ Steve had made the mistake of telling him that MadMax hadn’t only tried to steal his title, but actually had beaten him fair and square, and he still has the bruise on his bicep to prove it. Surprisingly, Dustin wasn’t taking the fact that he’d been beaten by a girl too badly, but Steve figured that it was his heart-eyes clouding his vision. 

“It’s great that you guys are making new friends and all but you know I have no room in my car. Lucas has to sit on your knee as it is,” Steve huffed, putting his hands on his hips like he always did when the kids were close to pushing his buttons. At first it was El that sat on Mike’s knee, but in the week they had officially started dating Hopper had nearly castrated Steve, and Will got to sit on his own because everyone still saw him as fragile and knew he didn’t like physical contact so much anymore (though no one would say it to his face, since they had to play the role of supportive friends, which they really were trying to be.)

Steve’s train of thought was interrupted by a screech of tires scraping against the tarmac and gravel of the high school parking lot. He swung around on his heel in time to see the offending vehicle and it’s owner. Goddamn, _it’s owner._ He was a sight to behold. He was around Steve’s height, made only a little taller by the slight heel in his black boots, hidden under the thick denim of his jeans that hugged his ass in such a way that Steve may have caught himself drooling slightly. Even in the autumn chill he had a deep red shirt under his thin leather jacket, hardly buttoned up at all to reveal his rippling abs. His hair was practically spun gold – even in the Hawkins dull sun it lit up like a halo in shades of honey and butterscotch, captured in soft curls that fell across his face and down his neck. 

Steve was screwed the moment he set eyes on him. 

His attention was dragged away from the absolute _god_ of a man standing before him by Max, snapping her fingers to pull his eyes toward her. “Thanks, but I don’t need a ride. My brother’s picking me up.” She said her goodbyes to the group and ran off toward the blue camaro. Oh damn. _I guess I’ll be seeing a lot more of him then,_ Steve smirked to himself, sauntering off towards the blonde. At least he had an excuse to talk to the guy now.

“Hey there,” Steve waved, putting on his signature smile. Back in high school, Tommy had called it his panty-dropper, since it made every girl weak to Steve’s charms. It wasn’t a scratch on Billy’s though, Steve cursed himself internally. “I’m Steve,” he offered his hand, which the shorter boy promptly took, “Steve Harrington. Your sister’s friends with my kids now apparently, so I figured I should come over and say hi, or whatever.” _And maybe I wanted a closer look at that ass in person because holy shit._ Thankfully, Steve had a filter and didn’t say that last part out loud. 

“They’re yours? Damn, you sure get around, Harrington.” Steve’s knees almost gave way when his name rolled so easily off of the blonde’s tongue. _You’re an engaged man, Steve, pull yourself together._

Steve cleared his throat and forced out a laugh, trying to seem nonchalant, “not biologically, obviously. Just…friends, I guess.” He couldn’t get into all of the upside down shit with a stranger no matter how hot they were, but Steve didn’t really know how to explain his relationship with the kids. Is there a word for a group of nerds you saved a few years ago from a mind-controlling monster from another dimension and it’s army of flower-faced creatures? ‘Friends’ would have to cut it for now. “Sorry, I uh…never got your name.”

“I never gave it to you” the man quipped, rising from where he was leaning against his camaro. _Fuck, there he goes with that smirk again._ “Billy Hargrove.” And Steve would be damned of that wasn’t the name he’d be screaming tonight alone in his bed while Nancy is out visiting her nana. Billy winked – fucking _winked_ \- and slipped Steve a piece of paper. His number. Does he have his number pre-written just to be handed out to random people? Steve wasn’t sure if that was hot as hell or a fuckboy move, but either way he was digging it. Billy bit his lip and sent Steve a look as he pushed Max into the passenger seat of the camaro and rounded to car, slipping into the driver’s side.

Maybe Steve wouldn’t be alone tonight after all…

\-----

Later that night, when Steve was all alone, he made that call, and within the hour Billy and Steve were tearing off each other’s clothes in a fiery passion, like it was the end of the world and they only had each other for warmth. The taste of Billy’s skin would linger on the tip of Steve’s tongue, keeping him grounded through the night. It was like a high, and Steve couldn’t wait for his next fix.

It was so wrong, but the way Steve felt with Billy was unlike anything he’d felt before. Him and Nancy…they fit, sure, but it was like train tracks; they never crossed and that was _good_ , but they always seemed out of reach from each other. Billy…well, it was like a screw in a hole – _yes, like that,_ but in more than just the physical sense. There was that friction, and the danger – Billy’s sharp edges that filled a hole in Steve’s plain, empty life. 

He lived for the thrill of Billy Hargrove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told y'all I had nearly finished it! I was gonna go into more detail with the dynamic of their relationship but I think it fits better in the next chapter, which I'll probably start tomorrow. I'm away without my computer in 4 weeks so I'll pump out as much as I can without rushing, but hopefully I'll have finished Act 1 by then. The songs are split by chapter so I'll split the acts by fic, and the fic for act 2 will be posted in this series so y'all have it all at your fingertips  
> Instagram: isaac.matty


	3. Steven at the Photographer's - a Two-part Mini Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve knows he needs to hear the honest truth, but that doesn't mean he has to like what he hears. Meanwhile, Jonathan tries to help Steve as best as he can without letting his feelings for Nancy get in the way.

“I’m an asshole.” Steve slumped down in the chair practically threw his mug of coffee down onto Jonathan’s table. “I’ve fucked it all up, haven’t I?”

“Honestly? …yeah, you’re pretty screwed.” Steve gave the shorter man the side eye.

“Not helping, man.”

This talk came in the week Nancy had moved back in with her parents and Billy started to move more than just his _extensive_ butt plug collection into Steve’s place. Jonathan was always the guy Steve could go to for straight talk, because he knew the guy wouldn’t bullshit him. Back in high school they were polar opposites – there had even been a fist fight at one point, it wasn’t pretty and neither of them came out looking particularly heroic. They still were polar opposites but in a way that worked for them. They weren’t fake with each other, which was always good for someone as oblivious as Steve. 

“I don’t know what to tell you, Steve. I mean, you had it all figured out.” Steve knows it’s true, but he can’t help but roll his eyes. No one seemed to understand that _that wasn’t what he wanted._

“Don’t give me that bullshit, dude. You know me, that’s not my thing. The whole picket fence, the golden retriever and the 2.5 kids? Ugh, no thank you.” 

“I don’t get why you can’t be happy with that,” Jonathan grumbled, taking a long sip of his coffee, “people would kill to be you.” Jonathan knew this for a fact, since he was maybe one of those people. He wasn’t jealous of Steve, that was a bit of an overstatement, but he did envy his relationship with Nancy and it killed him a little bit inside every time Steve called to complain about her for some stupid, pointless reason. Steve never seemed to appreciate the smart, beautiful woman Nancy had grown up to be and it took all of Jonathan’s willpower not to go back to his old ways and catch Steve square in the jaw at times like this. “Look, I won’t grill you about it anymore, I get it. But just tell me – Billy…does he make you happy?”

Oh boy, was that a loaded question! Steve was nearly floored and had to take a seat on one of the metal stools scattered around Jonathan’s studio. Sure, Steve liked Billy. He liked him a lot, and the sex was amazing. It was more than sex, as well. But Billy was also condescending and mean when the time called for it. That sharp tongue of his was a double-edged sword. One minute they’d be in bed and Billy would recite Wordsworth into his ear, stroking down his sides and making every part of Steve tingle with bliss, the next he’d be spitting out insults that Steve couldn’t even understand, which was an insult in itself. 

They were nothing alike, too. Not in the way Steve and Jonathan were, but it was something Steve couldn’t quite understand. Billy brought out a new side of Steve – a side he was too scared to explore on his own. Steve had swapped out his usual routine of a trip to the farmer’s market on the weekend for dancing and grinding against Billy in crowded ditches to mindless heavy metal until the early hours of the morning and he figured he was better for it…but Billy was also unpredictable in a way that Steve could never understand. Plans were always up in the air and Steve felt like he was living one day to the next. That was a scary thought for someone raised as sheltered as he was. (Not that he’d consider himself sheltered or anything like that). (He totally was, but he’d never admit it).

“Yeah…but no. I, uh – I don’t know man! Does living alone here make you happy?” Steve’s tone was bitter and cutting, so Jonathan knew not to take his words to heart. Instead, he moved on and changed the subject. “How’s Nancy coping with all of this?” Judging by the way Steve through his head in his hands in frustration, Jonathan realised that maybe it was still a sore spot. Still, Steve pressed on.

“It’s bad. I want to be friends, really. I mean, the kids are all really close and Mike’s always over at mine with the nerd herd so it’s better for everyone if we stay friends, but she won’t even talk to me. 

“Can you really be surprised, though? She thought she’d be married this time next year and now she’s single and living with her parents.”

“Better than being trapped in an unhappy marriage,” Steve chuckled, but it was humourless. He saw the way Jonathan looked at him with pity in eyes. “What? Go on, tell me I’m wrong. We didn’t love each other like that. To be honest, I think I loved her more than she loved me.”

“She loved you Steve – still does – but as a friend. You saw the way she fought when you were attacked a few years and that’s not some shit you do for someone you don’t care about.” And yeah, he has a point there. “Even though she may not have loved you like that, it’s hard having the rug pulled from under your feet like that. Just…give her some time, yeah?”

“Why do you have to be so right all the time? Do you not get bored of being so smart?” Steve joked to lighten the mood. No one said the truth was easy to hear, but by god did it relieve Steve, even if only a little. “Thanks for this man, I needed it.”

“No problem, my door’s always open for you man. Oh, you’re taking the kids to the arcade later right? Will asked me but I have plans and he said you’d cover it.”

“Yeah, it’s no problem. Thanks again.”

 _He wouldn’t be thanking me if he knew what I was up to tonight,_ Jonathan thought. He loved Steve like a brother and he never wanted to hurt him…but he couldn’t help the giddy feeling deep in his stomach when he dreamt about his plans later that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell if Jonathan is ooc here because I don't really write anyone other than Billy and Steve, so tell me if you think I can improve his character in anyway. I'm trying to keep to a falsettos storyline without changing the characters too much so let me know if anything seems wrong.  
> If you want more, leave a kudos - or mayhaps a comment if ur narsty ;)  
> Instagram: isaac.matty


	4. My Babysitter's a Homo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Billy and Steve are away, the party will play.  
> (Scary movies, that is. They play scary movies and build forts. What did you really think they'd wreck the place? They're way smarter than that.)  
> Dustin and Will, the only singles of the group, discuss girls...and maybe the other sex...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes have slight spoilers but not really (nothing that actually happens in the show is mentioned I just talk about Will a lil bit)  
> Also, just saying it now - I don't hate Christians and I don't think they're all homophobes. Dustin also doesn't think this - this is just aimed at the Christian homophobic movements of the 80s. Nearly all Christians I know are lovely and those that aren't are assholes outside of their religion. Felt the need to clarify before y'all @ me

The Party was sat around the table at the otherwise empty Harrington house. Billy and Steve were out for the night (the kids weren’t sure where but judging by the lusting glint in Billy’s eyes as he dragged Steve to the car by his collar, they didn’t wanna know) and Steve had let them hang out. Dustin had a spare key now since his mom was out of state every weekend helping his aunt through a difficult divorce. God, it seemed like everyone’s relationships were failing.

Dustin held his checklist in his left arm and was ticking off the little boxes that the party had decided on when planning their sleepover. “Lucas, you were on snack duty.” Lucas held up a bag filled with colourful candy wrappers and there was a pleased mumbled throughout the room. _Tick._ “Max, did you manage to swipe a horror movie from your brother?”

“Obviously,” she smirked. She was the spitting image of Billy, even if they weren’t blood-related, “even though half of his shit is here now. I don’t see why I had to get one of the movies from his room.”

“Steve’s a pussy,” Dustin stated as if it was obvious and yeah, maybe it was, “I know for a fact that he wouldn’t let Billy bring a horror movie anywhere near this place.”

“That’s up to debate,” Mike quipped in, “horror movies are the perfect make-out opportunity and those two are always all over each other. I bet Steve gets all scared and crawls into Billy’s arms. Classic move.” El’s blush at that last part told Dustin and Will way more than they needed to know about the inner-party relationships. That shit was nasty.

“I know Steve better than any of you guys and I know he wouldn’t let that shit slide. But that’s irrelevant because Max got a movie for us from a _guaranteed_ source. Back to the matter at hand – Mike, El, did you guys bring the blankets for the fort?”

It didn’t take long for the gang to set up for their movie night; the fort was built and the snacks were laid out in big bowls (it had to split into 6 even piles beforehand because _certain members of the party_ liked to steal from other people’s hoards during bathroom breaks and _it’s not because you’re a growing boy, Lucas, you’re just a greedy shit._ ). Soon, the movie was playing, and the couples had inched closer together, leaving Dustin and Will alone to one side of the fort. It didn’t seem to bother either of them – they preferred it, if they were both honest. They saw how Max would punch Lucas in the arm for his commentary and how Mike had to explain every little thing to El and honestly? Being the single ones had never felt better. 

At least, it felt that way until the movie ended. 

Once the others had all returned from the bathroom and settled into a comfortable snooze, Will turned to Dustin. “Hey, uh, Dustin?”

“What’s up? Oh shit, is the deme-“

“No, it’s not that. That stopped when El closed the gate. It’s uh…” Will took a few deep breaths before trying to articulate his thoughts until he finally piped up, “do you think it’s weird we’re not dating? Specifically…dating girls?”

Dustin chuckled and the warmth of his breath sent an unease through Will, “it’s not weird. To be honest bro, I’m not even into girls.”

The unease was replaced by something else Will tried to pinpoint. Was that hope, maybe? “Really?”

“Hell yeah. Girls are gross. I’m into _women._ Girls are dumb and immature, e-except for Max and El. But they don’t count.” Ah. There it was again. That drop, deep in the pits of Will’s stomach. It was worse than when he first rode the American Eagle on a family trip to Six Flags. Worse than…well, worse than the feeling he got when he realised that the mindflayer was still attached to him a few years back. 

The feeling of being wrong. _His fundamental otherness._

“I mean, have you seen the body on Miss Abbott? That, paired with that beautiful scientific mind of hers? Yeah, women are where it’s at.” Will drowned out Dustin’s rambling after that and opted to try to catch at least a few hours of sleep. That was, until something Dustin said got caught in his mind.

“Wouldn’t it be crazy if we were all gay because of Steve and Billy? You know, like all those weird Christians on the TV that say gay parents make gay kids. Obviously it doesn’t work like that – I’m a man of science, I know it’s all bullshit – but how cool would that be?”

“Cool?” Will choked out. He was struggling to focus on his own speech now that Dustin’s words were rattling around in his brain like a storm in a bottle. He could feel a whole lot building up inside of him, but he wasn’t sure if he liked what Dustin was saying or not. He wasn’t even sure if he liked admitting the truth about himself yet.

“Yeah, cool! Like…okay sure, girls are pretty and you can have biological kids – my kids are gonna be genetically superior, just watch – but they nag and all that crazy shit. My mom is crazy and I’m dreading any reality where I end up with someone like her. But with guys you don’t have to do that romantic shit. If you find a guy who’s into science…well, that’s the ideal spouse. Minus the dick.”

So maybe it wasn’t the most reassuring speech Will had ever heard, but at least it cheered him up some. Dustin always found a way to make him laugh. Will let an audible yawn escape and stretched out his arms. That horror movie really had taken it out of him and he hadn’t even properly focused on it. 

“Yeah, minus the dick,” he laughed, cuddling into his pillow, “I’m tired, I think I’ll tap out.”

“Can I finish your M&Ms?”

“Knock yourself out. Night”

“Night Will. I’ll stay awake, just in case there’s anything out there. Don’t have any nightmares or a anything like that.”

“I’ll try not to,” Will laughed, right before he passed out. The last think he remembered as he drifted off into his slumber was Dustin reaching into his bowl of snacks. He thinks that maybe he’ll tell Dustin first.

If there was anything to tell, of course. Which there totally wasn’t.

He hoped to God there wasn’t. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dustin is a sweetheart tell me I'm wrong. Also I've had the hc that Will is gay since season 1 and I'd like to thank not only God, but also Jesus for ~basically~ confirming it in season 3. That's the only time I'll thank anyone for season 3 (the duffle bags can eat shit Karen deserved better).  
> Oh, and Dustin and Will aren't gonna be a thing (unless I change my mind but Idk I don't think I will) but it was fun to write Dustin as the oblivious guy because we already know he doesn't have a filter.  
> Leave a kudos, and mayhaps a comment if ur narsty ;)  
> Instagram: isaac.matty


	5. This Had Better Come to a Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The so-called 'adults' sit down for an awkward (and fortunately brief) dinner.

It hadn’t even been 3 days after the Party’s sleepover before Steve and Billy were back on their usual bullshit, fucking and fighting and at each other’s throats as if there was no one else in Hawkins with them – sometimes for better, sometimes for worse. The kids had grown accustomed to it by now. They’d float through the big, empty house like nothing was going on, like their babysitter and his boyfriend weren’t locked in mutual headlocks pushed up against the marble counters of the kitchen.

Jonathan hadn’t expected it. Actually, that was a lie. From how Steve had spoken of his lover he’d expected tension. Tension was natural in any relationship, especially in the fragile circumstances surrounding theirs’. He hadn’t expected it to be quite so intense though. They both danced on the line of sexual frustration and anger so carelessly, oblivious to those around them watching and waiting for them to fall from the tightrope they’d strung up together. He admired that they’d both stayed like this together in faux domestic bliss, so poorly suited to the both of them, but next time he dropped by he’d be sure to leave a First Aid kit somewhere in the house. One for each room would cut it.

“What did we talk about baby?” Steve cooed, drawing his arms around Billy’s shoulders, “about expectations when I get home?” For Billy, it sounded to similar to the bullshit his father had drilled into him back in California. _What have I told you, Billy? About respect and responsibility?_ Those conversations usually ended in a slap at best, and at worse, well…

He hadn’t told Steve about any of that yet because it was still a raw wound for him and he wasn’t sure where he stood with Steve, so fucking sue him for flipping when a nerve was hit. “Oh, you mean when I said I wasn’t your fucking housewife? Yeah I remember that conversation, but I don’t really feel like having it again since we both know how it ends and we have guests,” he spat with a wink. Was that supposed to be sexy or threatening? Jonathan wasn't sure. Did he want to carry on this conversation anymore to find out? Definitely not.

Jonathan shifted in is seat, visibly uncomfortable. It reminded him of the times he’d overheard his parents’ seemingly never-ending screaming matches from down the hall, only this time there was no music to drown out the thick air of tension in the room. “Does it matter? We can just-”

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door slamming shut, followed by a familiar voice. “Boys! I brought Chinese food.”

Nancy? But…Jonathan thought she was still angry at Steve and he _knew_ she hated Billy (and no, hate certainly wasn’t too strong a word. If you only knew of the time she spent over at Jonathan’s place ripping him to shreds – verbally, of course).

“What are you doing here?” He asked as she rounded the corner into the kitchen holding up several paper bags. 

“Jonathan! If I knew you were here I would have gotten something for you too. You can share some of my chow mein – it’s duck, your favourite.” Steve looked between them both with a peculiar scowl. He didn’t know they were both close. Obviously they knew each other but she knew his favourite food? Wow, Steve really didn’t know Nancy, not even who her close friends were. Still, Jonathan would have mentioned it surely?

Ah, Jonathan. Poor, poor, Jonathan who was currently short-circuiting at the sight before him – _Nancy_ dishing the takeout onto plates _Billy_ had retrieved from the cupboards onto the table in _Steve’s_ kitchen. “B-but…what?” Nancy simply rolled her eyes and took the seat closest to him.

“It was Steve’s idea. He thought that it would be good for us to see each other more, for everyone’s sake.” She shot the happy couple a sweet smile and dug into her food. “Plus, Steve’s actually a good cook when he wants to be. You should try it sometime. Join us next week.” Steve clearly disagreed with the whole 'good cook' thing and in other circumstances he'd dispute the fact, but Billy was nuzzling into his shoulder like a cat even though _wait weren’t they arguing just minutes ago_ and he didn’t really seem in the mood to challenge it. Why ruin the moment of domestic bliss?

The rest of the meal passed in comfortable chatter – at least it _seemed_ comfortable to outsiders, but Jonathan knew exactly what everyone was really thinking. He was fluent in passive aggressive talk:

“So, are you both all moved in now?” _Did you actually pull through or are you gonna admit that this was mistake yet?_

“We’ve nearly finished, we’ve just gotta pick up a couple boxes of Billy’s stuff from his mom that Neil found in the basement.” _Oh, this is happening sweetheart. Deal with it._

“Then we’re basically all done, aren’t we princess?” _Then you’re out of the picture for good._

“That was quick.” _You haven’t thought this through._

Billy’s knowing smirk needed no translation and Jonathan started to feel his collar closing in around his neck. They were all walking on pins and it was only a matter of time before someone tripped up, but luckily everyone had already finished with their food and there was nothing left keeping either Nancy and Jonathan in the Harrington home. Truthfully, no one really understood what was keeping Billy in the Harrington home. He couldn’t actually be reciprocating Steve’s feelings (he wasn’t that naïve when it came to love) but it wasn’t like he was a gold-digger or anything. He was way too proud for that. Was it internal self-loathing, or the desire to be miserable? Nancy couldn’t wrap her head around it and Jonathan didn’t even try. They simply said their goodbyes and headed home, leaving Billy and Steve to whatever it was they did to pass the time in that grand house all alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one felt super rushed even though I think this chapter took me the longest to write so far and I edited this one the most, but it's whatever. Nancy may seem ooc here but for good reason, trust me.  
> Do y'all think Billy loves Steve? If not, what do y'all think is keeping him around?  
> Feel free to leave a kudos, or mayhaps a comment if ur narsty ;)  
> Instagram: isaac.matty


	6. She's Breaking Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the weekly dinner is more than Jonathan expected. He's sick of this shit.   
> (But he puts up with it - just for Nancy).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much shorter than I expected (writing it felt so much longer lmao) but it fits, because I don't think any breakdown of Nancy's would be a Trina-level breakdown.  
> It's mostly dialogue because prose is narsty, and it's super short but I promise the quality won't start dropping now - I love this idea and I'm 100% sticking with it

As soon as Jonathan stepped off Harrington’s porch, he was pulled into his car with a sharp tug. He took a few seconds to catch his breath again and turned to the woman sat in the passenger seat, who was shaking her head violently. “Nancy? You know you didn’t have to gra-”

“Shut up!” Jonathan was honestly surprised by her outburst. He’d expected it if he was Billy or someone she equally hated (well, he _thought_ she’d hated Billy until 30 minutes ago). Minutes passed and they both sat in silence twiddling their thumbs until Nany finally took a deep breath and spoke up, “Sorry. I, uh…didn’t mean to yell, I just…god, this is so screwed up. Do you ever, like…do you ever wish you go back and just…ugh, I don’t know.”

Jonathan could see her head was all over the place so he grabbed her hand and held it in his, to keep her grounded as much as he could. “I gotta say, I like how things are going right now.”

“Not with us – that’s all great. It’s…them. It pisses me off, you know, how happy they are.”

“I wouldn’t say they’re happy, Nance. You only see them for half an hour every week, so you don’t see what they’re actually like.”

“That’s how Steve’s always been, you know that. He’d argue with the goddamn fridge if it talked back, and I can’t see how Billy is any different. He wouldn’t put up with Steve if he wasn’t an asshole himself.”

“Come on, Nance,” Jonathan tried. As much as Nancy was hurting right now he had to try to keep her level headed like she usually was. “That’s not fair on Steve, y-”

“Not fair?! Jesus, Jonathan, grow a pair! You wanna know what’s not fair? You really wanna know? He left me! For…f-for a man! A man with a dick, Jon. He was gonna marry me – a _woman_ – and let me believe we were in love, but no. I wasn’t what he wanted, and now I don’t…fucking, I don’t know what I want.” Jonathan didn’t know what to do with the woman now shaking in his arms. There were no tears, and he didn’t think there would be any time soon because Nancy wasn’t like that, but this was unlike any time he’d ever seen her. 

“You can handle this,” he whispered into her ear softly, carding his fingers through her hair as she sat in nervous silence, “If he was really the one for you then you’d be together still and you wouldn’t be hurting like this, but you are and you can only take that as a sign that things can only get better.”

“Jon, I. I don’t think I loved him. At least, not in the way he loved me. It just hurts – I made myself believe I could be happy with him. Now it’s a big mess and I’m so confused.”

“It’s a weird situation, I’ll hand it to you. Now come on, I’ll take you home. You walked here right?”

Nancy nodded her head with a weak smile and tightened her grip on Jonathan’s hand that she still hadn’t let go of. “That was stupid. It’s like, a 20 minute walk from here to your mom’s house and you have a date to get ready for.”

Nancy’s knowing smirk was enough to set his heart alight, “oh do I?”

ah,” he chuckled, tightening the grip of his freehand on the steering wheel, “yeah, you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo yo! It's been a while since my last update (3 days but i was doing two chapters a day so yeah, that's a while for me) but I was super busy. Y'all won't get updates on weekends but in the week you can expect irregular but quick-ish updates, so watch this space.   
> Leave a kudos - mayhaps a comment if ur narsty ;)  
> Instagram: isaac.matty


	7. Please Come to Our House/The Arcade Game/I Never Wanted to Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In hindsight, Nancy and Jonathon being together was sure to tear Steve and Billy apart. It's a shame hindsight is so much clearer than foresight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aliveeeeee!! I doubt anyone missed me, but hopefully y'all enjoy the new update. Updates will be regular from now on.

It had barely been a month, how could she have moved on so quickly? Steve flipped over the invite hoping to see some kind of indication - anything - of it being a prank. Blank. 

So Nancy was really moving in with Jonathon. Huh. It beats living with her parents, Steve supposes, but she couldn’t have gotten her own place? No, no he wasn’t gonna judge. He couldn’t, since he was kinda the reason this whole thing was happening, but...Nancy with Jonathon? 

And he was expected to put on a happy face at the house warming? Pretend that everything was normal and not totally screwed up? In the next room he could hear the front door swing open.

“Honey, I’m home~”, Billy called out in a singsong voice. 

“That’s my line,” Steve shouted back. Billy came sauntering into the room holding bags of groceries and something else Steve couldn’t truly make out.

“Only in your fucked up housewife fantasy, my darling.” Billy dropped the bags off in the kitchen and gave Steve a better look at what else he’d brought back home. It was another bag, but not the walmart kind - “I stopped by the adult store on the way home, I thought that maybe you and I could spend some time together tonight.” If Billy’s sultry tone wasn’t enough to let Steve know exactly how he planned on spending the rest of his night then his wiggling eyebrows definitely got his point across.

Steve rose from his seat and wrapped his arms around the blonde’s waist, whispering against his bare neck, “sounds like fun, babe, but we already have plans for tonight.” He gestured to the housewarming invite on the table, daring Billy to look. Steve was sure he’d flip his lid. It was ridiculous, the two of them together - _living_ together, even - and Billy wasn’t known for his calm and gentle temperament. This was gonna be fun to watch-

“Hm, good for them.” 

...That was it? ‘Good for them’? “What? How are you calm about this? They’re together! My ex and my closest friend! This is...he’s not right for her!”

“What, and you were?”, Billy said with a laugh, like this was some kind of a joke? “Stevie, baby, you’ve moved on. Let her do the same. And let us have a little fun tonight, whadda ya say?”

Steve huffed and gave him _the dad look_. Billy was familiar with this particular look; whenever he knew something Billy didn’t, or when he decided he had moral high ground. (Because cheating, lying, and being a general cause of emotional turmoil for everyone around you was so morally right. God, Billy really hated that look). “Like I said, we’re busy tonight.”

“I thought you didn’t wanna go? If it’s _so painful_ to see them together,” oh great, here he goes with the sarcasm again, “then let’s just stay home.”

“And show ourselves up? No, we’re going.” Oh this was just great. Billy thought Steve was more comfortable now in their relationship that he didn’t need to pull this shit anymore, but it seemed like this new development had sent him back to his old ways. 

Billy grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair and shot Steve a look, “cut that shit out. I’m not your little wife that you can parade around at your damn _functions_ and put on an act everytime. I’m your _scandalous lover_ and I don’t wanna act like I want all of this suburban shit.” He headed towards the door and spit back at Steve, “if you wanted a pretty little bitch to do all of that shit with you shoulda stayed with Nance.”

Steve grabbed at Billy’s arm, “but I want you- where are you even going?”

“Out.”

“Well...what time will you be back-”

“Who says I’m coming back?” 

Steve was walking a fine line here. Billy had the kinda sense of humour where he could say shit like this - he had before, many times - but this time it felt serious. “You're joking. You don’t feel this way about us. We-”

“There’s no _us,_ Harrington.” As soon as it left his lips, Billy felt a pang in his chest. He didn’t want there to be any “us” between the two of them, but even as he said it he knew that there was an undeniable fire between, something pulling the two of them together to create a spark. But Billy couldn’t stand the heat anymore.

“But I love you, Bills. I’ll change, I will. I’ll stop with the nagging, I’ll stop it all. I’d do anything, I just want you.” Both boys stood facing the door, Billy looking at Steve over his shoulder. Both had tears that threatened to spill over, but Billy had a tougher exterior than the brunette, built up over his teen years. He’d never let Steve see him cry. “I love you so much, Billy.”

“I don’t _want_ to love _you_ , though. I never did. But you got me tangled up in your _shit_ , Steve. I can’t fucking deal with it anymore!”

“Don’t. D-don’t leave!” By the now the tears were streaming freely down Steve’s face and he knelt to the ground in desperation. But it was too late, Billy was gone. Steve was left to pick up the pieces of the lives he himself had torn apart. 

No more playing house and acting. He had to grow up and face reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumb idiots. Those of you that have watched and/or listened to Falsettos could have probably guessed that this is the end of the road for Steve and Billy,,,for now! They'll be back to their loved-up selves in the next installment in the series, but for now that's door closed on their relationship. There'll only be like, 1 more chapter here maybe? and then I'll be writing the next installment. Again, if any of y'all were really into this fic I'm so sorry for not updating in a phat while but I broke my mac and lost my plan (thanks, microsoft for ending my subscription and deleting my shit. google rules!) so I've had to like, pick up where I left off but with nothing to pick up, but we gucci now
> 
> like, comment and follow me on instagram @ isaac.ratty

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already close to finishing chapter 2 so that should be up pretty soon, and I'll try to update regularly (keyword here being 'try') so hang about if you wanna read more. Kudos and comments are my fuel, I eat that shit up like it's crack. Check out my tumblr @/ jesusisabiskit where I love my two pretty boys and send me prompts on my Instagram @/ isaac.matty where I'm more likely to read them.


End file.
